


Complementary colors

by Day_glow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), Dream Bubbles, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, M/M, Mild Blood, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, might be OOC sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_glow/pseuds/Day_glow
Summary: Suddenly his mouth crashes against yours, violent, all teeth and tongue. His hands are still on your throat and you can hardly breathe, are starting to feel light-headed. You let out a muffled cry of pain as his teeth dig into your bottom lip, hard. You can taste the blood welling in your mouth. Finally, he pulls back with a gasp. You struggle to catch your breath too, leaning heavily against the wall. You stare at each other for a moment, uncertain.





	Complementary colors

==> Be Eridan

You're wandering around the dream bubbles, alone, like usual, in some low-blood neighborhood when out of nowhere a thin gray arm shoots and pins you against the wall of some ugly green hive. You look up to see... Sollux?

"There you are." he snarls. "I've been looking for you." You bark out a laugh.  
"Coming on a little strong, aren't you, Sol?" His eyes flash.  
"I haven't spent all this time tracking you down to have to fend off more of your shitty advances. I want to finish what we started." You laugh again, shrug off his arm.  
“What, I didn't beat your sorry land-dwelling ass soundly enough the first time?"  
"I went easy on you."  
"Sure you did." His fists clench.  
"I'll fucking kill you. This time it's for her." You want to scoff at the notion of being killed twice. You're already a ghost. But the mention of Feferi causes a strange mixture of rage and guilt to boil in your stomach, rise up in your throat like bile. "Don't talk about her," you spit out, and you mean it to sound harsh and commanding but instead you can barely keep your voice from trembling. You don't even know why you did it, something about the heat of the moment or those angels, the way they got in your head and before you're even really aware of what you're doing there's a hole in her, fuchsia blood spilling out onto the dumb fucking clown's pile of horns. You grit your teeth, try to shake off the memory.  
"We both know she only got with you to piss me off. No way she had real feelings for a depressed useless piece of shit like you." He stiffens. You can tell this is getting to him.  
"Why would she want anything to do with a filthy mustard-blood anyway? You should've stuck with your own kind. Like your depressing rust-blood matesprit." You grin like a shark, go in for the kill.  
"Oh wait. You got her killed too." That does it. His hands are on your throat and you are slammed back into the wall.  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."  
"Make me," you choke out and suddenly his mouth crashes against yours, violent, all teeth and tongue. His hands are still on your throat and you can hardly breathe, are starting to feel light-headed. You let out a muffled cry of pain as his teeth dig into your bottom lip, hard. You can taste the blood welling in your mouth. Finally, he pulls back with a gasp. You struggle to catch your breath too, leaning heavily against the wall. You stare at each other for a moment, uncertain.  
"You really have a thing for royals don't you?" you say finally, flicking out your tongue to taste the blood on your lips in what you hope is a sexy way. He snorts.  
"Just. Don't talk." He starts to kneel and you frown, confused, until his hands start tugging your pants down.  
"I can't believe I'm really doing this," he mutters to himself, shaking his head, and you can't help but agree. He's always hated you but you never thought in that way. To your embarrassment your bulge is already unfurling.  
"Is that it?" he asks, mocking, and you are about to shoot back but then he takes you in his mouth and you let out a little gasp. Gently, more gently than you expected from him, the tips of his fangs graze your bulge and you moan in response, rock your hips. He licks at you, sucks hard, and you fist his short hair, tilt your head back as a wave of pleasure starts to build inside you.  
"Fuck... Sol..." you manage. He takes you even deeper and you can feel your bulge swelling, becoming almost painfully hard.  
"Gog. I'm so close." And then he pulls back with a wet pop, leaving your bulge wriggling desperately in the air, slick with genetic fluid.  
"What the fuck?! Finish me off!" You hiss. He stands back up and gives you this cocky, shit-eating grin, wiping you off from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Nah," he says, and flips you off as he turns to leave. "Fuck you."

With a shaky sigh you slide down to sit on the ground, relegated to dealing with your throbbing, uncomfortably hard bulge yourself.  
"Fuck you too," you call after him, but there is no real malice behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I've posted EVER so I would really appreciate any feedback :) This is basically the writing equivalent of a sketch; I didn't really spend a lot of time polishing this so sorry if it's a little rough around the edges.


End file.
